List of the Names of God
This is a list of the names and epithets of God in the Bible. The names are listed in the table below. Most "names" of God in the Bible are variations of a few Hebrew or Greek words with an added epithet. The word "Yahweh" (YHWH), meaning "I Am" is the only name of God in the actual sense. Names of God ' 'Eheyeh' ( ), translated "I AM", is the personal name of God, only used by God Himself. This is the name He originally revealed to Moses at the burning bush, where He said "I AM who I AM." Being that it would be awkward for Moses to say to the Israelites "I AM has sent me to you", God revealed to Moses the Name He was to be known by for all time: YHWH (literally translated as "He Who Is"). So Moses was to say, "He Who Is has sent me to you." Jesus used the name Eheyeh when He said "Before Abraham was born, I AM", and was going to be stoned for saying that, but He escaped.John 8:58 ' 'Adonai' ( ), translated as "Lord" and literally as "my master," is used in combination with the tetragrammaton, and sometimes alone, as a personal name for God. The root word, "adon" is used for God in about five places. This name emphasizes God's relationship to all of creation,Psalm 2:4 but especially to the relationship with those who worship Him.Psalm 35:23 The Jews would replace the name "Yahweh" with "Adonai" when they came across it in scripture so they wouldn't say "Yahweh" irreverently. ' 'Elohim' ( ) is the primary name of God in the Old Testament. This form is plural (3+), but does not imply plurality of gods. After the time of Moses it is used almost interchangeably with the covenant name given to Moses (see below). The root word for this name is El which means "mighty." This name emphasizes the power of God above all others. This name, used to describe one although plural, testifies to the concept of the Trinity. ' 'El' ( ) is usually accompanied by a modifier. However, the word is used in combination in personal names (Elijah: My God is Yah; Daniel: My judge is God) and place names. It simply means by itself "God", not necessarily the one true God, but any god (however all other "gods" are just demons and not God). :' 'El Berith.' Translated "God of the Covenant". :' 'El Bethel.' Translated "God of Bethel" or "God of the house of God". :' 'El Elohe Israel.' Translated "El is the God of Israel" or "God is the God of Israel". :' 'El Elyon' ( ), translated "God Most High" or "Most High God" in many English translations. This name is used 53 times in the Old Testament. With this name, God is put above all others that might claim authority. It is used by Melchizedek referring to God as both possessor of heaven and earth and as the One who had given Abram victory in time of battle.Genesis 14:18-19 :' 'El Gibbor.' Translated "God the Warrior" or "mighty God". :' 'El Olam.' Translated "God the Everlasting One". :' 'El Roi.' Translated "God who sees". :' 'El Shaddai' ( ), translated "God Almighty" or "Almighty God." This is the name by which God introduces himself to Abram at the time He affirmed the covenant with him.Genesis 17:1 The all-sufficiency of God is emphasized by this name. Some linguists believe the word "shaddai" comes from the root "shad," meaning "breast." If this is so, then the power of "El" is multiplied for His followers when they walk close to him. YHWH ( ), often translated as " " or "Jehovah", and literally as "He who is". These four letters ("tetragrammaton") are faithfully recorded by Moses to reflect the "name" God told him to tell the Israelites.. God had said "I am who I am, tell them 'I am' sent you." Later, God once again spoke to Moses and confirms the name to be YHWH.Exodus 6:3 And then, in the Ten Commandments, God establishes the name as sacred.. This name proclaims the God Who Is. No more need to be said on the matter, God just IS. In His essential being, then, God is self-existing. Being thus, all of the other attributes flow "naturally" out. :YHWH Jirah. Translated as "YHWH will Provide". :YHWH Who Brought you out ( ). The first time God revealed his name, saying "I am," was to Abraham.Genesis 15:7 He reminds Abraham that it was His plan to separate a people to Himself, out of a pagan culture. This name would be expanded to include "Elohiq" (God of yours) in the Ten Commandments. :YHWH 'Elohi ( ). When God wishes to establish a relationship with someone, He announces "I am YHWH, God of ..." This form is used when God speaks first to Jacob, Abraham's grandson.Genesis 28:15 God has a chosen people, especially brought out from the world. God exists in and of himself, but He chooses to communicate, and identify with, a people of His own. :YHWH Bekereb Ha'arets ( ). Translated as "YHWH In the Midst of the Land". This name reminded the people of both Egypt and the "children of Israel" that God works in the world of men. His work is specific, as seen by sparing the land of Goshen.Exodus 8:22 :YHWH Rophe'eka ( ). Translated as "YHWH who Heals you". God takes a personal interest in His people, but it can be said that without Him, there could be no healing in the world. By design, His creatures are are able to survive the onslaught of disease and injury.Exodus 15:26 :YHWH Mekaddesh ( ). Translated as "YHWH who Sanctifies you". In another way, God points out that it is He who is in control, He had not only brought His people out of the pagan world, but he has set them apart especially for His service.Exodus 31:13 He has "made them holy." The same name appears translated "YHWH, your Holy One,"Isaiah 43:15 demonstrating that God wants His people to separate Him from all others that might compete for control (First Commandment). :YHWH Hu' Shemi ( ), translated as "the is My Name." This is a confirmation of the true name of God, being given to Isaiah. In the truest sense, this is not a "name," but providing it in this list is an affirmation to the importance of the NAME.Isaiah 42:8 :YHWH Maker of All things ( ). God reminds Isaiah that He is the Creator. He then goes on to explain in what manner He did this.Isaiah 44:24 :YHWH Go'alikh ( ). Translated as "YHWH Your Redeemer". Isaiah reminds God's people that they have been redeemed by God out of bondage in EgyptIsaiah 48:17 — a picture of the sin that held them in fear of bondage once again. More importantly, though, it was a picture of freedom from sin as evidenced through righteousness. :YHWH Tsabaoth ( ), translated as " of Hosts" or "YHWH of Hosts". This name, emphasized by Isaiah, denotes God as the Commander of Armies,Isaiah 51:17 usually thought to be heavenly armies, with which He accomplishes His goals upon the earth. Able to call everything into being at once, God chooses to use his creatures to accomplish His work. This verse reminds God's people of when Yahweh sent a mighty wind to do his bidding in dividing the Red Sea. :YHWH who Works ( ). Jeremiah receives assurance that God is at work among His people in acts of mercy (covenant loyalty), justice and righteousness upon the earth.Jeremiah 9:4 :YHWH God of All Flesh ( ). God's message to Jeremiah, in the midst of calamity, was that He had everything under control. No act of mankind was outside of His control.Jeremiah 32:27 :YHWH who Smites ( ). God is the One who strikes His enemies, stopping them in the course of His will.Ezekiel 7:9 :' 'Adonai YHWH' ( ), translated " God" in some translations, this self identifying name spoken to Ezekiel might be better translated, "God, the ," though a literal translation would state: "I am the Lord YHWH" or "I am the Lord, ." In form it uses the same two names that first appear in Genesis 2, but in reverse order. The true God is identifying Himself as "the One God, whose name is YHWH."Ezekiel 29:16 :YHWH Who Does Not Change ( ). In the book of the last prophet, in the last chapter of the Old Testament, God assures his messenger that He never changes. It is because of this that His people survived at all.Malachi 3:6 Category:Lists